hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel Contreras-Fox
Ariel Contreras-Fox was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Ariel was one of the most consistant performers throughout the season. She established herself as the leader of the red team very soon. Season 6 Episode 1 When Ariel came out of the bus to enter Hell's Kitchen, she was extremely excited to finally be there. After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Ariel was the sixth person of the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Kevin. Her duck breast was undercooked and having raw fat, and neither she or Kevin won the round. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and was punished by cleaning both kitchens ahead of the opening service the following night. They were also served Bologna sandwiches for dinner, and after their punishment, the women came up to the dorms and found their uniforms, knives, and cookbooks, which they had to learn by heart. The next morning, during prep, the women were already going full steam ahead and were confident as they studied the menu the previous night and rested. During dinner service, Ariel was on the meat station with Suzanne. She was not seen much, except at one point when she declared being embarrassed because Tek could not cook scallops properly, and at another when she noticed Lovely was missing. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, service was shut down by Ramsay. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay declared the red team losers for not serving any entrées at all, and asked them to nominate two people. Ariel was not nominated for elimination, and after Melinda left, she welcomed Robert in her team, as a new teammate. While being dismissed, she was excited as she was sure Robert was the end of the red team's losing streak. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, the red team received some precious help when Robert gave some tips on how to properly cook the food to the women. The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. Ariel declared the red team had to win that challenge after losing the previous service, and during the judging, she was the fourth person from the red team to have her shrimps judged by Ramsay. She scored 6 points, but her team lost the challenge 44-45. The red team was punished by cleaning shrimps and segmenting lemons, removing every seed from all of them, all day long, for a shrimp cocktail during the next dinner service. Ariel declared she was tired of cleaning shrimps and not liking them as well, and during the punishment, she threw Tennille under the bus, saying that if she had done her part during the challenge, the team would have won. During dinner service, Ariel was on the dessert station. She was not seen much, except when Tennille told Ramsay she would need 5 more minutes, which she was not impressed and told she should get her shit together. Later, she acknowledged that Tennille sank the team and that they were in big trouble. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay revealed that Tennille served a raw shrimp to a pregnant woman, which Ariel made a surprised facial expression as she did not know that happened. After that, he named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. Ariel was not nominated for elimination, and tried to calm down Joseph, who was having his infamous outburst, by asking him to show some respect. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure and Tony's elimination, Ariel and the red team said goodbye to Robert, who has just been transferred to the blue team. Back in the dorms, the chefs went to bed, trying to get some sleep, but very early in the night, alarm bells started to go, Sous Chef Scott, holding a flashlight, told everybody to get out of the restaurant immediately as an emergency was called. Then, fire trucks arrived to Hell's Kitchen and the chefs got outside. But, Ramsay was standing with the firefighters, revealing that it was a fire drill. He introduced the Firefighter Pasta Meal Service Challenge, and all the chefs got back in the dorms to change. Before tickets came in, Ariel checked Lovely's convection oven while declaring the red team needed to win so they could get their morale back up. During the challenge, because she was tired of Lovely not being able to get the garlic bread out, she decided to take control of that station herself, took it off the oven and sent it to the pass. Later, she took vocal control of the team and plated some chicken alfredo dishes, and Amanda eventually joined her on the plating station. She took vocal control of her team once again when they had four tickets remaining, as she was determined not to lose. The red team eventually won the challenge, and she was proud saying that she would continue to be a leader. They were rewarded with a day at the Pacific Water Spa, in Huntington Beach, California, as well as a helicopter ride to get there. Arrived at the spa, the women got in bathrobes and clinked their champagne glasses, while Ariel was thrilled as she never went to a spa before. The next day, during prep, she said she was happy to be the team's captain and determined to make an impression. During dinner service, Ariel was on the appetizer station with Sabrina. After she sent acceptable appetizers to the pass, she tried to motivate Tennille, who was behind on the fish station. Later, she emerged as the definite leader and pushed her team forward, with the goal of finishing service. Under her leadership, her team succeeded to complete their tickets before the blue team. The red team was declared losers for having a 81% above average rating from the customers, compared to the blue team's 83%, but because of her assertiveness, Ariel was named "Best of the Worst" by Ramsay, and was asked to nominate two of her teammates for elimination. While being dismissed, she declared it was a tough responsibility as she had to narrow it down to two people and that she had too many choices. During deliberation, she spoke with Tennille and Amanda. The latter asked her if she thought Lovely was an overall stronger cook, which she acknowledged that it was a good point and that it would be a difficult decision. Ariel named Lovely as her first nominee, and Tennille as her second, despite praising the latter's potential. Episode 4 During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Ariel was paired with Sabrina. They made three sausage links, but only two of them were accepted. The red team won the challenge 6-4 and went to Old World Village for an Oktoberfest style party. During dinner service, Ariel was on the garnish station with Lovely, and served an amuse-bouche special.She served all of her amuse-bouche on time and the red team started cooking their food. Near their final tickets, one of her tagliatelle's was sent back by Ramsay for being cooked to fuck. Her team lost service and Sabrina was named the "Best of the Worst" for the red team. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 During the Welcome Home Planning Challenge, Ariel was concerned that the red team’s items were not good enough, but was willing to trust Suzanne’s judgement as she was the one who listened to La Tasha. She presented the red team's appetizer which was a Caesar salad with baked prawns. It was well received and scored over Kevin. Despite that, the red team lost the challenge and had to decorate the dinning room for the following nights service. During punishment, she quickly found out how much Tana Ramsay's instructions were similar to Ramsay's own instructions and complained that the decorating would take a while. During the Welcome Home dinner service, Ariel was on the garnish station. When she saw Sabrina's cold stuffed mushrooms sent back, she said that it was not a great start as she was tired of losing services. Later, she reminded Tek that the grill was supposed to be used for marking and Tek had to cook them off in the over after. The red team lost the service after the blue team was sent over to help them serve their entrees, and she was frustrated as the red team should have done better that night and refused to work with incompetent people any longer. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Ariel was still bitter about the red team's pathetic performance that night. During the 700 Calories Challenge, Ariel presented the red team's entrée which was a cottage cheese and a mushroom stuffed pork chop that was 308 calories and Ramsay praised the portion control and the peppered water crest. She won that round over Jim and the red team won the challenge 3-1. They went to Venice Beach to play volleyball with Olympic Volleyball Player Annett Davis and got a gift basket containing Vitamix blenders and a cook book. During dinner service, Ariel was on the fish station. Her first attempt on the scallops came out boiled and Ramsay accused her of not caring anymore. However, she managed to rebound from her mistake. Both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to nominate one person for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Trivia *She is the second contestant to have kept her jacket after being eliminated, following Ji from Season 5. She is also the first contestant to have kept her jacket without withdrawing, as well as the first who finished in 3rd place who did. Quotes *(To Joseph) "Yeah, show some respect!" Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket